space_empires_r3_galactic_factbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperion Mk-V Multi-Deck Carrier
The present iteration of the Hyperion Multi-Deck Carrier is a more advanced variant from it's earlier predecessor, the Hyperion Mk-1 through Mk-IV. It contains The Most advanced scanner and tracking systems, sensor suite, and ability to carry and load it's charges, be they torpedo bombers to interceptors. The Gravity Manipulator Generators as well as armor and shielding are as well updated as often as possible. Weapons are pretty much for defense but also can allow for offensive action if absolutely needed, once things get that bad it is time to warp the carrier out of the Operational Area. Pictured is the Hyperion Mk-V, and this one design is presently the most advanced Hyperion carrier which will eventually replace all Mk-III and MK-IV versions as the older ones replaced the Mk-I and MK-II. If carrying heavy aircraft the load out of planes is lowered whereas interceptors and dive bombers tend to take less space, thus a larger load, the quarters for officers and crew on the Hyperions of all classes, tend to be the least comfortable billets in the UruKhar Astro-Fleet. So while the armor, shields, drives, GMG and weapons are comparable in many ways to the other war ships the UruKhar operate, these are the most uncomfortable vessels, and during flight operations and training operations, they tend to add noise to the situation, until at least the planes are off in the vacuum on the flight decks which again are another fine tuned GMG control zone, allowing the carrier to act as a base for the planes as if they were on a planetary surface, allowing the runways to launch two planes per deck every thirty seconds when the planes are out on the decks. recovery is deck landing with gravity arrestors to halt and guide the planes off to the side, and use of gravity elevators move the planes to and from the storage and repair/fitting decks inside the hull of the carriers. The Mk-V is the focus as it is the Latest design to use the cantilever flight deck on the upper-most deck. It is still able to be upgraded having a superior power distribution system to the Mk-IV, The Mk-V which is the most advanced of the Hyperions in service today, would eventually be replaced by the Hyperion Mk-VI which is in blueprint phases, and is allegedly a 550 meter carrier with a far more roomy carrier capacity and crew comfort taken into consideration. The Mk-V is in competition with the other two advanced carriers of the pomneria and Gelvadar class weapon heavy carriers. Like the preceding and next advanced carriers, the Hyperion Mk-IV carriers the exact same load outs for it's capacity. the Mk-IV is the most numerous of the Hyperions in service due to the Mk-III's seeing retirement if they cannot be overhauled to the Mk-IV design, and some Mk-IVs are able to be made into Mk-V's. Length: '''410 meters '''Weapons: 5 x triple barreled 133mm Phased Variable Particle Beam Cannons (Mk-IVd) 8 x quad barreled 33mm rapid pulse Phased Variable Particle beam Cannons ( 4 x port, 4 x starboard) 3 x 170cm torpedo launchers 12 x missile launch tubes Planes carried: ''' 37 x FWG-97 heavy torpedo delivery bombers, or 57 x DWG-109 Interceptors, or 57 x DMB-87 Dive bomber, or 60 x DWG-262 Fighters 4 x shuttles 2 x FG-156 scout planes. '''Pilots: 43 to 66 Crew: 20 x Officers 270 x plane support and flight deck crew 240 x ship crew 100 x Droid Marines. Category:Carrier